Such a refrigeration system is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,744. The distributor comprises a valve arranged between a refrigerant inlet and several refrigerant outlets, the valve being connected in series after a rotating turbine disc. The purpose of the turbine disc is to ensure that the refrigerant is distributed evenly to all outlets of the distributor and thus also evenly to all evaporators.
A further distributor, which can be used in such a refrigeration system, is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,898,945 B1. Here, a valve is located between an inlet and several outlets, a pressure drop over the distributor being adjustable with said valve. The valve comprises a conical pin for the distribution of the supplied refrigerant, so that the refrigerant can be distributed to the various circuits of through the evaporator.
In theory, the known distributors ensure an even distribution of the refrigerant to the individual evaporators. However, even small differences in the dimensions, which could, for example, occur during manufacturing, cause an uneven distribution to the individual evaporators. Further, for such distributors, it is necessary that the individual evaporators have basically the same thermal load and the same flow resistance. If this is not the case, it may happen that an evaporator receives too much refrigerant, so that the refrigerant is not completely evaporated before having passed through the evaporator. Another evaporator, which is connected to the same distributor, can receive too little refrigerant, so that the evaporator cannot supply the required refrigeration output. The oversupply or the undersupply, respectively, of the evaporator may particularly cause problems, if temperature sensors, which are arranged at the evaporators or in other locations of the refrigeration system, control an expansion valve. Under unfavourable circumstances, the expansion valve can start oscillating naturally, which will further deteriorate the capacity and the efficiency of the refrigeration system.